Weekend From Hell
by lishbug
Summary: Olivia has to deal with the unthinkable. Broken Olivia 4
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a continuation of my other stories… Like Father, Like Mother, Like Me… Who Am I?… And Start of Something Good. I thought about continuing this story into SSoG but I thought it had a different feel so it needed to be a new section. So here it is the continuation of my SVU world saga:

Weekend from Hell 

**1.**

/fill in/

The undercover started simple. Olivia was taken to a meeting with everyone working the case. There were two undercover vice guys as a gardeners one was going to the cottage too, only for the first day, he was suppose to help settle everyone in then he was coming back to take care of the green houses with the rest of the gardeners. After that, she changed her clothes into a flowy pant and matching top set, very nanny-ish. Then she hopped into a car and was driven to the mansion.

She met the parents, kids, and rest of the staff. They all welcomed her, their last nanny had been deported. At least they wouldn't have to worry about that with "Claire Redword," the nanny agency said that she was American and loved children, was a hard worker, compassionate, but also didn't take nonsense. The Patterson's thought that she was perfect when the agency told them about her.

After she met everyone they had dinner. Then she had to put the children to bed. Their names were Jimmy and Jaquie Patterson. They were 9 and 11. The next morning they hopped on the family helicopter, Olivia wondered how they were getting on an island in the winter. Imagine a family helicopter, wow must be nice.

The island was beautiful. There was snow everywhere, it was actually really close to the mainland. They had jetski's to reach mainland in the summer, along with a boat. Their driveway was a bridge, it wasn't a very long bridge, maybe 200 feet.

_This is_ _insane,_ Olivia though to her self.

/Friday evening/

"Jimmy!" Jaquie yelled at the top of her lungs. He had just thrown a snowball at her.

Olivia laughed, "Jaquie, why don't you just get him back?"

"Good idea Ms. Claire." Jaquie gave a sly smile. She took off into the back yard, chasing her little brother with a snowball.

So far there has been no indication that the kids are being harmed, however because Olivia was the new nanny maybe they were trying to make themselves look good first.

All of a sudden she heard loud noises coming from within the trees. Olivia took off running, when she heard a scream. She flashed immediately into police mode, her run strong and fast, mind set on the worst. She skidded to a halt once she reached the trees. She scanned the area, her eyes picked up on the siblings rolling around in the snow.

Jimmy was crying. Olivia heard Jaquie saying something to him.

"You know Daddy won't like it if he knew what you said."

"I know, please stop." Jimmy sobbed.

"Daddy told me not too." Jaquie said calmly.

"Please." Jimmy begged.

Olivia ran hell bent toward the children, she grabbed Jaquie by the back of her coat and dragged her off of her brother. Jaquie spun out of the grasp and glared at her.

"How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough for you to be in trouble." Olivia said in her police voice, she meant business, the kids had been so well behaved until now.

"Your going to be sorry" Jaquie took off toward the house.

"Ms. Claire please, don't tell my daddy," Jimmy sobbing so badly he was hiccuping.

Olivia turned her focus on to Jimmy, "What will happen if I tell your daddy, Jimmy?" She asked with the up most compassion.

Jimmy just continued to sob, turning his back to Olivia. "Please Ms. Claire don't."

Olivia moved up to the little boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy cried out in pain as soon as contact was made.

"Jimmy, what happened to your shoulder." Olivia wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"Nothing." Jimmy turned toward the house slowly.

Olivia nodded and followed the boy back to the house.

Once back at the house, Olivia took the children's snow clothes and hung them up to dry. Jaquie was no where to be found, but she had left her wet clothes on the floor in the back entry. Olivia sighed; these kids were spoiled rotten. She wandered through the house and found Jimmy again. He was sitting in the kitchen on a barstool, drinking hot chocolate and eating a cookie. The cook looked up, and offered Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Here Ms. Claire, I'm sure you could use a warm up too."

"Thank you, Dennis." He gave a grin at the thank you; he enjoyed having the lovely Ms. Claire Redword in his kitchen.

"Jimmy have you seen your sister?" Olivia asked taking a seat next to the boy.

"No," he sniffled.

Just then Jaquie came skidding into the kitchen.

"Ms. Jaquie, what have I told you about running in here, you can get hurt." Dennis looked rather irate.

"Sorry Dennis." Jaquie looked at him with a flutter of her eyebrows. He just sighed and returned to the preparations for dinner.

After Dennis had turned his back, Jaquie jumped up and whispered something in Jimmy's ear. Olivia couldn't make out what she said, but Jimmy looked at Olivia and ran out of the room. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and was about to strike up a conversation with Dennis when her phone rang.

"That your boyfriend calling you." Dennis laughed. Olivia smiled.

"No, its…" she looked at the read out, "Its my brother Daniel." Of course it would be Daniel, aka Detective Ronald Crash, her contact with the department, he was the only person with the number to this phone.

"Hi Danny." Olivia answered the phone.

"Hi Claire." Ronald replied, you never know who might be listening in they had to keep up the appearances they had set.

"Oh, Danny I forgot to ask you when you called on Tuesday, could you pick up a birthday card for Dad for me, just sign my name, I won't be back in time to give it to him on Sunday."

"Yeah sure, anything in particular you want?"

"Something funny."

"Okay, I can do that sis. You having a good time upstate with the new family or whatever you're doing now." Ronald sounding like the interested, but ever oblivious brother.

"Um yeah its alright here, kids are good, better then the last family, you remember them."

"Yeah they were little hellions"

"You could say that."

"Well Claire I have to go, I'm headed to the bakery. They called me in early to work."

"Okay bye Danny."

Olivia hung up and finished her coffee.

"How old is your father?" Dennis asked startling Olivia.

"Hmm, sorry zoned. Let me think. He is going to be 76 on Sunday."

"He must be a great man to have raised you."

"Yeah." Olivia smiled. "I had better go find the kids. By the way Dennis, dinner smells fantastic."

"Thank you my love."

Olivia shook her head as she exited the kitchen in search of the kids. As she entered the expansive entryway one of the maids was wringing her hands in her apron.

"Ms. Claire," she whispered.

"What's wrong," Olivia whispered back.

"They are lookin' for ya." She leaned in real close so not even the walls could hear.

"Who is?" Olivia was now getting concerned.

"The Mr. and Mrs. are Ma'am."

"Why?"

"I don't know but they ain't happy." The maid heard footsteps then and scurried off toward the TV room to pretend to clean as she listened in.

"There you are Claire, we have been looking all over for you." Mr. Patterson reached her side. If he was any sweeter sounding Olivia wouldn't have gone into sugar shock.

"I've been in the kitchen till just now, what can I do for you Sir." Olivia spoke with no indication in her voice that she was suspicious.

"Well now that I have found you could we step into my office and have a chat."

"Of course." Olivia followed her boss into his huge office. Everything about this house was oversized, including its master.

"George could you leave us alone for a moment, let Charlie in when he gets here."

"Yes Sir." George, the butler exited the room shutting the large oak doors behind him.

"Claire, I want you to be aware that the police are on their way."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked flabbergasted.

"My little girl informed me of what you did, she is upstairs right now crying her eyes out with her Mother, because of you." Mr. Patterson yelled at her his face very red.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't understand where you're going with this and I don't understand why the police are needed."

"Well I don't know how they do things were your from, but were I come from we take you people very seriously. The people at the agency should be punished for not checking your records or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Are you trying to tell me that my little Jaquie would lie to me. Her father. She has no reason to lie to me." Mr. Patterson was getting more upset.

Olivia was frustrated she had no idea what was going on. Something he said struck Olivia as odd.

"What do you mean people like me?"

"You are all the same, you know that. I should have never agreed to having a nanny from that agency after the last one turned out to be a thief. They assured me that this sort of thing never happened in their business. They should be just tickled to hear what you are."

"What I am sir?"

Just then Mrs. Patterson was at the door of the office.

"Darling, Jaquie was finally able to fall asleep, she will probably have nightmares tonight." She glared at Olivia. "I can't believe you did that to my baby. Don't even go near my son you hear me, your disgusting."

"Ma'am I'm sorry I…"

"Don't be sorry Claire, it's too late for that."

"Sir," George stuck his head in the room.

"Yes George?" Mr. Patterson replied curtly.

"Charlie is here." He exited and a middle age town police chief entered the room. He shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Patterson.

"Is this her?" He looked at Olivia, with a sickening grin.

"Yes that's the monster that hurt our baby girl."

"Claire Redword," the officer started. "You are under arrest for the sexual assault of a minor."

Olivia turned white as he grabbed her hands and cuffed them. He continued as they exited the house, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you, do you understand these rights as I have spoken them?"

"Yes." Olivia said. She was going to need a lawyer.


	2. 2

A/N: if your reading this story with out reading any of the other stories you may want to go back and read Like Father, Like Mother, Like Me, there are some references to things that happen in it. If anyone happens to be from the Thousand Islands, I mean no disrespect toward your PD, or anything at all. Yes I do know where TI is; it does exist. However that is not the actual name of the town. Anyway on with the story:

**Weekend From Hell**

**2.**

/Earlier, right after "Claire" and "Danny" talked/

Detective Ronald Crash hung up the phone from talking to Olivia. She had told him that he had to pick of a birthday card for their father. That only meant one thing… it was the father that looked good for the child abuse. So far everything looked good on the drug front.

They didn't figure he would try anything being so close to the Canadian boarder, with security so tight. They had it pegged that he was getting out of the way, using the kids vacation as an excuse to get out of the City while a huge deal went down. His best deputies were running it, one wrong move and everyone was out. He could see everything. He just didn't want anything to happen to him. If he wasn't in the City they'd have a hard time pinning anything on him, enough time for his dirty lawyers to sweep everything under the rug.

Ron noted Olivia's finding in the folder. He shut off the light to his office and went home. It had been a long day. They had spent all morning and afternoon watching the Patterson's home and Mr. Patterson's office. They had some interesting traffic but nothing they could move on yet. They were watching one guy in particular, he looked like a runner, it was hard to tell yet. However word was out that the deal was going down Saturday night.

/Back with Olivia Friday night/

Olivia was brought into an interrogation room.

"Drink of water?" Chief Charlie asked.

"No thank you Sir." Olivia knew exactly what he was doing; hell she'd done it.

"So let me cut to the chase. Little girl said you touched her." The small town chief of police stated flat out.

"I'm afraid that this is all a mistake." Olivia remained calm on the outside; inside she was a wreck.

"Well ya see here Ma'am when good Mr. Patterson says there's been a problem at his house I tend to believe it. He does a lot of good here."

_Freakin great, _Olivia thought to herself. She placed her elbows on the table and dropped her head in her hands.

"Look, can I call for a lawyer." She braced her feet on the floor, even though she was sitting, she felt as if the room were spinning.

"Sure, as soon as we finish here." Charlie gave her a grin.

"Don't I have some sort of rights here." She knew she could not blow her cover, Charlie was a dirty cop in the pocket of a drug lord/ child abuser, she could end up dead.

"This ain't no NYPD place you're dealing with Ms. Redword. We do things differently in our little town."

"Look I didn't do the things you said."

"What did I say you did."

"You said and I quote, 'little girl says you touched her.' That is a lie sir." Olivia looked him in the eye.

"Sure, you people always say that." The officer's sly grin returned to his face.

"What is it with the phrase, 'you people.'" Olivia asked her irritation evident in her voice.

"Well you are a people aren't you."

"I'm a person, a woman, yes. Am I a Child Molester, HELL NO." _That's who I fight everyday to put in jail._

"You sure about that, we have a witness saying you touched the girl." A file was placed on the table in front of Olivia.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Master Jimmy Patterson, says and I quote," he picked up the folder, "Ms. Claire took Jaquie away from us playing on Thursday night and told her to do things. She took Jaquie away again Friday afternoon and I heard her crying in the bathroom with Ms. Claire. When they came out Jaquie's dress was all messed up."

Olivia wanted to throw up. She tired to suppress the bile rising in her mouth. This was hell, she was in hell.

"Ms. Redword, on Friday afternoon were you in the bathroom with Jaquie Patterson?"

"She had a stomach ache this morning and this afternoon she was sick, she was crying in the bathroom because she was scared. I went in to check on her. I suppose her hair was messed up and her dress could have been rumpled because she was sitting on the floor." Olivia rationalized what the officer had told her.

"Scared, I thought you said she was just sick?" He leaned in real close.

"She had just started…. Her mother hadn't prepared her for maturing. I gave her supplies and told her that everything was going to be fine." This wasn't helping, but she knew that if she lied he'd get her to confess in the end.

"How old is she, you expect me to believe that." He slammed his fist down on the table.

"She is 11 that is old enough, maybe not ideal, but old enough."

"Sure okay, what about Thursday night?" He questioned.

"I don't recall anything happening Thursday night." Olivia racked her brain trying to figure out if anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"Is it you don't recall or you can't because you suppressed it?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know your smart. Did you just forget because you can't bare the thought that you did something so horrible."

"I wouldn't do it, period."

"Maybe you did do it."

"What do you want me to say I did it."

"That would be nice."

"I want my damn lawyer."

"You want a lawyer cause your guilty, that's why."

"Just let me make the call, you son of a bitch." Olivia slammed the metal table, it rang through the room.

"I don't appreciate you talking about my mother that way."

Olivia just glared. Then she remembered something. She hadn't been frisked, she still had her cell phone in her pocket. Her cell phone doubled as a recorder; constantly feeding all sound and conversation to a secure voice mail like system set up by the NYPD. It was set so that she didn't need a tape to record conversations she had with the kids and other people in the house…. It was still on. She still couldn't blow her cover, not to this man, probably not to anyone in this department.

"Fine, Ms. Redword, you may call your precious Lawyer." He set a phone down in front of her and left the room in search of coffee, he was having way too much fun.

Olivia stared at the phone, who did she call, Alex? She'd be worried sick. Elliot? He'd come up here and do some damage. Ron? He'd resting up so he can move in tomorrow on the drug side. Who? She picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Don Cragen." A very tired voice answered the phone.

"Don, Hi. This is Claire Redword. We spoke on the phone once before, I just signed on to be a client in your law firm, I haven't been assigned to an attorney yet, but I would be ever grateful to have one now. I've been arrested upstate for a crime I didn't commit."

"Yes I see," Cragen new the voice immediately, it was Olivia. "Can I ask what the charges are so I can see what lawyer might be useful to you."

"Um… I was told… um…" _Spit it out Benson_, she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Sexual assault of a minor." Olivia started to cry.

"Shhh… it will be okay, I'll have someone come up right away. How would you feel about Alex."

Charlie walked back in the room just then and sat waiting for her to get off the phone.

"I don't know, I don't want to draw wrong conclusions." Cragen took the hint.

"How about Casey?" Cragen asked.

"Um no, not wise." Olivia said trying to sound to Charlie that she was agreeing with the other party on a negative matter. She knew Cragen would understand her.

"Alright I'll find someone, should I inform Alex."

"Please just tell her I'm okay. And could you tell her to call Dr. George for me and tell him that I can't do it this next week like originally thought." She used George Huang's first name in the hope that if he was known up here, George would not be, too generic.

"I will take care of it, anything you want Ms. Redword. I'm proud to have you a part of the C, S, F and M Law Firm."

"Thank you, Don."

Olivia hung up, if she wasn't so stressed out and numb feeling she would have laughed at the name Cragen came up with.

/Cragen's Office/

"Shit," Cragen swore aloud. He had just hung up his private line, with Olivia Benson.

He looked out into the squad room and noticed that Dr. George Huang had just walked in. He was brining in the paperwork on his assessment of Katie Jamus, before he left the precinct. Cragen flew out of his desk and flung open the door. Everyone in the room looked toward him.

"George, can I see you, It's urgent." He said out of breath.

"Of course Captain." George entered the office and shut the door behind him. Cragen leaned on the edge of his desk. George stood waiting patiently for the older man to start talking.

"We have a huge problem. Olivia is in deep, she asked for you; well she asked for you best she could considering her circumstances. She said to tell you I can't do it this next week like originally thought."

"What happened." The phrase was the code for she was in over her head. They had set it up when they talked about her going on the assignment, with Dr. Mays.

"False allegations from the kids in the house. The father had her arrested for…. God I can't even say it. Sexual assault of a minor." Cragen hung his head. He felt responsible for letting her go.

"Oh no," Huang knew that this was going to do a number on her. Her biggest fear was to be like her father. Now she has been accused of it. Everything that they talked about in the Crash room seemed like so long ago now.

"She is going to need a lawyer to go up there. She said she didn't want Alex or Casey, who do you think we should send up." Cragen half-asking George, half himself.

"She doesn't want Alex to go up there, it's probably not ethical anyway for either her or Casey to go up there."

Cragen nodded.

"I know," George thought for a minute, "Serena Southerlyn was just fired from the ADA's office. She hasn't started anything new yet lets have her called. Weren't she and Alex friends when she was here before?"

"I have no idea, but I'll call Alex and see what she can do."

"Maybe I should go too."

"Maybe. Thanks George, I got to get our girl out of there as unscathed as possible."

George left to call Dr. Mays, fill her in on the situation.

Cragen picked up the phone and dialed Alex's cell phone.

"Cabot." Alex answered in a rush.

"Alex its Don I need a favor. Where are you."

"Just entering the precinct. Fin called for a warrant I'm brining it up."

"Alright when you're done come in my office."

They hung up.

A few minutes later Alex came into Cragen's office.

"What can I do for you Don."

"I need you to call Serena Southerlyn for me, we need her for the case, Olivia needs some help up there."

"Is everything okay."

"Honestly Alex it doesn't look good."

"Should I go up."

"I mentioned you, but she said no to both you and Casey, she said she didn't want to draw suspicion. The drug lords know you. While this guy has no connections to Valez, he may draw conclusions. Then she and Casey don't get along. George will be going with her."

"I guess your right." Alex sighed. "I'll make the call. I'll do it now."

Alex pulled out her phone. And called Serena.

"Serena, its Alex Cabot."

"Alex long time no see. Everything okay."

"No we need your help on a case, Olivia needs a lawyer."

"Okay, I can do it. I'm not at the ADA's office anymore."

"I heard. I'm really sorry about that."

"I'm not. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of your girl."

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid Alex, we use to talk I know, it was obvious at least from my point. Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone, they won't touch you anyway."

"Um okay, thanks… George Huang is going too, He'll pick you up and fill you in."

"Okay. I'll talk to you when we get back."

Alex hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Cragen asked.

"Nothing, she'll take care off it."

"Good."

/Meanwhile with Olivia/

It was late when Olivia hung up the phone with Cragen. She was exhausted. The questioning continued for about another hour or so, Olivia had lost track of time.

"Alright lady I'm gonna take you in the back maybe after a night in lock up you'll have a better feel for things in the morning."

Olivia just let Charlie maneuver her out of the small interrogation room and through the station to the temporary holdup area. He opened the gate for her, frisked her, took her phone and uncuffed her before locking up the sliding gate. Olivia rubbed her wrists. She had been interrogated for most of the evening and into the night. There was no way she was sleeping tonight. She lay down on the cot, hands behind her head and one foot still on the floor. She was bouncing that foot. It was going to be a long night.

/Saturday Morning/

Olivia must have fallen asleep, at some point her body must have just taken over. She was having a nightmare, she hadn't had a nightmare in such a long time, at least one this bad. She thrashed and hit the concrete floor of the cell. The impact caused a bump on the side of her head. She was not quite awake yet, but she heard someone talking a familiar voice.

"Let me in there."

"I can't do that Mr."

"I'm her Doctor, Sir. You have to let me in there."

"What kind of Doctor are you."

"That doesn't matter Sir. LET ME IN."

"What ever you want, little man." Charlie opened the door for Huang to enter.

Huang glared at the officer as he pushed past and into the room.

Olivia was now curled up on the floor, hugging her knees, she was still pretty out of it.

Huang eased his way to her side, not touching her. He had a dilemma now, if he called her name he would blow her cover, but she needed to know that he was here.

"Claire, its George." He placed a hand on her back trying to draw her out. He leaned in close so Charlie couldn't hear. "Olivia," he whispered, "Its okay, Serena and I came to get you out of here. Ron and the vice guys moved in this morning. The State Police are getting ready to move in on the Patterson's here. Everything worked out okay. Come on lets get you up."

Huang helped Olivia stand up. The four of them, Huang, Olivia, Serena and Charlie went to one of the interview rooms. Huang stood in the back of the room, observing. Olivia sat with her head in her hands. Serena sat down next to her. Charlie sat backwards in the chair across from lawyer and client.

"Now what exactly is my client being charged with."

"Sexual assault of a minor." Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

"I see, do we have any physical evidence to this accusation?"

"No, we have eye witness."

"Eye witness?" Serena looked at Olivia out of the corner of her eye.

"Here read it and weep." Charlie threw the statements on the table.

Serena flipped through the pages of statements made by Jimmy, Jaquie and Olivia. She frowned and handed off the pages to Huang to review. He took them and returned to the wall, keeping an ear on the conversation.

"That is not good enough to hold up in court, officer." Serena looked Charlie right in the eye.

"Well it is here Ma'am." The officer took a toothpick out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"Do you have anymore evidence for this crime?" Serena was trying really hard from completely losing her temper.

"Round here we don't need any more evidence." Charlie had a smug look on his face.

"Can I talk to my client alone, please."

"Yeah sure I have to deal with a situation downtown, I'll be back in a while, if you have any problems one of the other officers can help you."

"Fine."

Charlie got up and slammed the door behind him as he left the room. Huang turned his seat the right way and sat down.

"Olivia," He started quietly, "Are you okay."

"No," Olivia cried into her hands, she hadn't moved since she sat down. She was concentrating on just breathing.

"Liv, what happened?"

"Its just like what I said in the statement."

"What else happened?" George knew something must have set the kids off to do this.

"Jaquie was beating up Jimmy because of something he said, I didn't hear that. What I did hear was Jaquie telling him basically that daddy would want it that way."

"Do we have proof of this any thing that may have happened?"

"Yes, do you have your cell phone." Olivia asked lifting her head.

George handed Olivia the phone. She dialed the voice mail number, then typed in her security number. She then hit the play number and skipped ahead to another day and handed the phone back to George. He listened. It was just as Olivia had said the statement she gave and the story she told. He even heard her being interrogated by the father and the original interrogation by Charlie. He then started it over and handed the phone to Serena. She listened for a moment her lips pursed. She flipped the phone shut and pulled out her own. She hit a button and excused herself from the room.

George looked across the table at Olivia, "Are you going to be okay. It's just you and me in here now."

"I don't know, this is my hell George, this is my hell. My biggest fear. What if I did cross a line somewhere? Am I becoming my father?"

"No, you did not cross a line. You are not your father. You don't have the capacity to be your father."

"But…"

"No, you stopped, remember, you stopped. We talked about this. You are not your father."

Olivia sighed.

Serena re-entered the room.

"Alright we should be set. I just got off with a contact of mine. He has a friend, anyway don't worry about that. The important thing is we should be able to get out of here. The charges will be dropped. We are having the case referred back to NYC because that is where everyone originates. I talked to the judge here just now also, he seemed relieved that we were getting out of here, he doesn't want to know. He remanded you to my custody"

Just then a State Trooper came into the office.

"Detective Benson?"

"Yes." Olivia seemed surprised.

"Are you ready to get back to the city? They just took down Patterson, the case is over. They used your recordings for the child abuse and vice has warehouses of evidence against him. It's all over. Unfortunately we still need to clear your name for this. Ms. Southerlyn, it appears you have had the case moved to back to the city."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright we have a State Helicopter waiting for you."

"Alright. Thank you."

George, Olivia and Serena exited the department and boarded the helicopter.

/once back in the city/

/fill in/

Everyone wanted to just get this over with.

As soon as George, Olivia and Serena exited the helicopter they were whisked over to the courthouse, for a preliminary. They needed to take care of this the right way because if they just swept it away the press would have a field day.

The case was handed to Manhattan SVU, Cragen glanced over the evidence. It was pointless, the evidence was shoddy at best, but a judge could still take it and run.

Judge Petrovsky, begrudgingly said that she would see the case…. Monday morning, regular court hours. Serena sighed. At least they could get it over with in a couple hours. Casey was sitting the chair for the prosecution.

Alex had pulled herself, she just couldn't do her job with this case. Cragen had called her mid morning. She didn't know the charges until now, she was floored to say the least.

Casey took the case, even though it was officially the start of her Major cases term on Monday, they said she could do it if it didn't go past noon.

Olivia remained remanded to Serena's care. She took Olivia straight home, it was evening already. It had been a long couple days. George went over to SVU to fill in Cragen.

/Olivia's place/

Olivia just cast her coat to the floor when she walked in. She felt horrible. She didn't know what end was up. There was a blonde head resting on the couch. She couldn't even bring herself to smile. Serena was right behind her. It was court ordered that she see Olivia to her apartment. Olivia headed straight for her bedroom.

She threw her clothes into a heap and slipped into flannel pants and a tanktop. She crawled into bed, she just wanted to sleep until Monday morning. She buried her head in the pillow, she picked up a scent…Alex. She must have stayed here.

Serena watched Olivia disappear down the hall. She took her coat off and went into the living room. Alex was starting to stir. Serena sat on the coffee table and waited for Alex to wake up.

"We're back." Serena said as blue eyes opened.

"What's going to happen."

"Well, Petrovsky is hearing the case Monday morning 8:30. Casey is prosecuting. The evidence is shoddy but you know what can be done with evidence."

"But Casey, she wouldn't."

"She has to do her job, she can't back off with out a question. I don't think she will put Olivia through hell."

"Serena, she already is in hell."

Serena sighed, "Don't worry Alex, it will be fine, we have one more piece of evidence that we can implement, it should clear this all up quickly, easily, and fairly."

Alex nodded, "Where is she?"

"She went straight to her room. She has been remanded to my care but I need to get home and get stuff ready for Monday."

"I'll stay."

"Thank you."

Alex saw Serena to the door. She then turned off the lights in the main part of the house then went straight for Olivia's room.

Alex stopped in the doorway, looking in on the sleeping form. Her head was turning side to side, she kicked the blanket down to her waist. Alex could hear her breathing change, she was crying in her sleep. Alex went to the bed, crawled in on the other side, she drew Olivia into her arms, holding her close.

"Shhh, everything will be okay."


	3. 3

Disclaimer (haven't had one in a long time): they arn't mine, i'm just having some fun with them.

/Late Saturday night/

Olivia felt a warm, loving presence envelop her. Her demons pushed at bay. She was so tired, emotionally and physically. She nestled into Alex's body and drifted further into sleep, a restful sleep, as restful as she could get anyway.

/Late Sunday morning/

Alex had woken up at about six, they had gone to bed around 8 last night. She was honestly surprised that she was able to sleep that long. Olivia was still, snuggled safe in her arms. Now it was about 10, Alex was afraid if she moved that Olivia would wake up. After drifting in and out of a sleepy state, she had to get up, a headache was coming in full force. She carefully uncurled herself from Olivia and slipped out of the bed. She quietly made it to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping it would help her aches. When she returned to the bedroom she was pleased to see that the water running had not woken up Olivia. She then proceeded to the kitchen. A tall glass of orange juice was in order.

She poured the drink and settled at the breakfast bar with some files that needed work for Monday. On top of not being able to handle working Olivia's case, she was already booked for court all day Monday, which made the decision for Liz Donnelly and Arthur Branch easier in letting Casey have the case. Elliot was given explicit instructions to call her cell the minute that the verdict was given.

Olivia woke up; she felt the absence of Alex. She glanced at the clock, it was noon. She had slept for over 15 hours. She moved to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. The last few days came flooding back to her the more conscious she became. She felt nauseous, she ran to the bathroom, because she had nothing to eat for a while, there was nothing there.

Alex heard the sound of stampeding feet, then heaving. She flew off the stool and into the bathroom. The site broke her heart. Olivia was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, hyperventilating. Alex rushed to her side and wrapped her up, calming her.

"Shh, just breath, relax, its going to be okay." Alex soothed, pushing Olivia's hair off her forehead. "Shh, you're going to hurt yourself. Shh, its okay." She rubbed Olivia's back.

Olivia slowly started breathing normal; the nausea was not subsiding. She eased herself up on the edge of the tub, and put her head between her knees. As she sat there, Alex continued to run her fingers through the hair on the back of her head.

After a few minutes Olivia propped her head up with her hands.

"I'm so sorry, you don't have to put up with me Alex."

"Don't Olivia, where else would I be, you don't have to be sorry. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. We haven't been able to have a normal moment since you got back."

"That's okay, once we get you taken care of we can have all the normal moments we want. What's normal anyway? Huh?" Alex let her hand brush along Olivia's jaw line.

"I guess. I just can't believe this is happening."

"Me either… Come on why don't you take a nice long shower, I'll make some toast with butter and get a glass of juice ready for you, then we will watch TV the rest of the day. I just finished up my work so we can just veg and not worry about life."

"Okay." Olivia moved slowly, not wanting the nausea to return.

Alex left Olivia to her shower and went to the kitchen. Olivia started the water, letting the steam fill the shower. She stepped in the sting of the water drawing her out of her trance. She let the water wash away the physical feel of being cooped up and questioned. She got out her lavender body wash and let the scent of it relax her as she continued her shower. She got out of the shower, a new feeling, she was still upset about everything, very upset, disturbed. But somehow now she felt like she could at least make it until Monday. She was sure that no judge in his or her right mind would find her guilty. She slipped into a fresh pair of flannel pants and a fresh T-shirt. She hadn't felt so good to be physically clean in such a long time.

Alex looked up as she placed the orange juice on the bar, she had waited to do everything until she heard the shower turn off. Olivia walked in and hopped up on the other stool. She took the glass and sipped the juice and tasted the toast. She was hungry, having not eaten anything of sustenance since Saturday morning when George and Serena had gotten her some breakfast.

"You starting to feel better." Alex questioned as she watched Olivia finish off the juice.

"I'll survive. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome."

Olivia gave a weak smile. Alex couldn't wait until this was done and over with, she missed the smile from before she left, the one that drew her to Olivia.

/Monday Morning - Court House/

Olivia sat at the defendant table. It put a whole new perspective on the courtroom.

"May the defendant rise."

Olivia and Serena stood.

"What's the story."

"Your honor, we ask that the case be dropped. We have strong evidence that this event did not take place. It was all a ploy to get the detective here, who was undercover out of the way." Serena spoke.

"I see, how do the people feel about this."

"We feel that this case needs to go on record. We would like to see the evidence." Casey stated directly.

"Alright lets see the evidence."

They had been able to get a recording of the conversations on tape relevant to the case. Serena took the tape and placed it in a player. The judge listened to the conversations with Jaquie at the times that Jimmy stated these heinous acts took place. She also listened to the fight that Olivia over heard between Jimmy and Jaquie. On the tape was also the interrogation by the father and Charlie. Petrovsky frowned.

"This appears to be a case of misinterpretation. A child looking to keep a family secret. I grant the defenses motion to throw the case…. Something else?" Serena moved to speak again.

"Your honor we move also that this be stricken from the detectives files, she doesn't need this hanging over her head."

"How do the people feel about this?" Petrovsky turned to Casey.

"We have no problem with that your honor."

"Fine granted. Detective I bid you well and I expect to never truly see you on this side of my witness stand."

"Thank you, your honor."

It was over. Life could start its journey back to the somewhat normal side of things. Olivia and Serena left the courthouse. Elliot and Cragen were waiting on the steps.

"I called Alex. She was happy for you." Elliot beamed. He was glad his partner was going to be okay.

"Thanks El."

"Look Olivia IAB is still closing out the case on their investigation into the matter. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, tomorrow too if you want."

"Thanks Captain. I'll be back tomorrow though. I want to get life back to normal as soon as possible."

"Only if you're sure." Cragen looked concerned.

"I'm very sure." Olivia gave a reassuring smile.

/Olivia's apartment/

It was 2 in the afternoon when Olivia made it back to her apartment. She had to stop at Dr. Mays' office, it had been a week since her last appointment. It went well considering everything that Olivia went through. They talked more about her insecurities about becoming her father. This is something Olivia will deal with her entire life. After all this, at least she knows she has people that she can turn to. She doesn't need to let it all build up, like it had.

Olivia sighed as she hung up her jacket. She went to the answering machine and saw that there was a message. Hitting play she heard Alex voice fill the air.

"Olivia, congratulations, I new that it would work out okay, Serena is one good lawyer. Look I just got off the phone with Elliot, he has probably told you he called. I am in court all day today, finishing up some stuff for Casey and starting some stuff for Munch and Fin's cases. I call me later. I miss you."

Olivia smiled, she moved around the house, picking things up. She did the dishes around the kitchen. She made up her bed fresh, and fluffed her pillows, it looked inviting but she had more work to do. She set to work in the bathroom. On the way home she had stopped at the hardware store and bought a new mirror. After it was securely fastened to the wall, she stood at the sink and looked into her own eyes. There was a hope deep inside them, she could tell, on the surface they looked tired and sad. She knew she didn't have to hide anymore. A lot became clear this weekend. She had spent it in hell, but now she was back. She faced her biggest demon, whether or not she wanted to, and she had survived.

After the house was clean she picked up the phone.

"Hello" a tired, impatient voice answered the phone.

"Alex."

"Hi." You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Elliot said he called earlier."

"Yeah, I've been in court all day, I take it you got my message."

"Yeah I did, you sounded tired, now you sound down right exhausted."

" Oh yes, Cragen and Elliot just brought another case. I'm waiting to get in to see the judge about a warrant. How are you doing."

"I'm doing okay. I went to see Dr. Mays then came home and cleaned."

"Hmm, you sound pretty good."

"Thanks. When are you done tonight?"

"Probably not for a while, I still have to get this warrant then there is a mountain of work waiting for me on my desk. Only been back a since last week, by my self today and they have me buried."

"Well when you're done I have some dinner here. It doesn't matter when."

"Alright, I'll be there… oh the judge is ready I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and set about making dinner. Pasta and a red meat sauce, garlic bread and some wine. When everything was finished it was 6:30. She made two plates, put one in the fridge for Alex and put the other on the bar for herself. She ate in silence, no music, just her thoughts. It was nice. Her thoughts were clear, free, and safe for the first time in a long time.

After the dishes were safe in the dishwasher she relocated to the couch with her glass of wine. She had been nursing the same glass all night and she still had a ways to go. She planned on watching her drinking from now on, after her conversation with Dr. Mays about her mother.

She turned on the TV and found a college basketball game. She settled in, feet propped up on the coffee table, wine on the end table. There was a lavender scented candle on another table that was lit. The lights in the room were off, a soft glow from the kitchen lights just touching the edge of the living room. It was very relaxing, the mood just what Olivia needed. The game and the rest of the setting lulled her to a light sleep.

/ Alex at work/

It was 8 when Alex closed the last file on her desk. She couldn't believe all the work that Liz had set up for her to do. The woman was ecstatic when she found out that Alexandra Cabot would be returning to SVU.

Alex put on her coat and left the office, not taking any work with her, she'd done enough for one day, and anything else could wait until the morning. She hopped into her car and headed toward Olivia's place, just like she had promised. It seemed like that conversation took place days ago, however it was just about 3 hours ago.

Alex threw the car into park, grabbed a bag to change into non-work clothes and climbed the stairs to Olivia's 5th floor apartment; she never took the elevator.

When Alex reached Olivia's door she let herself in with the key. From the entryway she could see the light from the kitchen and the glow from the TV illuminating the couch. She paused before continuing noticing that Olivia was dozing, she crept into the bathroom to change.

When she emerged from the bathroom she went to check on Olivia. The basketball game was still playing. Olivia had relaxed into the couch, feet still sprawled on the coffee table, wine still on the end table, and she was holding the remote in her hand, which was resting on the couch at her side. Her other arm was draped across her abdomen.

Alex reached across Olivia to gently ease the remote out of her hand.

"Hmmm, that's not very nice." The sleepy voice of Olivia kidded with Alex, her eyes still shut.

She opened her eyes. A smile lit up her features.

"There it is." Alex proclaimed in a half whisper, resting back taking in the sight of Olivia's face all lit up.

"There's what." Olivia asked, tilted her head to the side to see Alex more clearly.

"The smile. The smile that I first feel so long ago. I haven't seen it since I got back."

"I guess it took hell for me to realize I can survive." Olivia smiled again.

Alex leaned forward again she positioned herself so she was sitting almost on Olivia's lap. She looked into Olivia's eyes as she spoke.

"As long as you know you're never alone, you have too many people who care about you. Especially me."

Olivia reached up to touch Alex cheek, "I know, thank you."

Olivia used her hand to draw Alex closer to her. She placed her lips in a soft kiss on Alex's. Alex broke the kiss for a second, repositioning so she was all the way on Olivia's lap, facing her. This time Alex made the move in. Olivia felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as Alex settled. She wrapped an arm around Alex and placed a hand on the small of her back, lifting her shirt slightly so she was touching skin. Alex shivered at the unexpected contact, she took the moment to deepen the kiss, Olivia accepted fully. Alex moved her hands, from the back of the couch, where they were supporting most of her weight, to the back of Olivia's head. The sudden shift in weight caused Alex to slip deeper into Olivia's embrace. Olivia caught the slip and moved them so they were lying on the couch now, Olivia taking the upper hand this time. She ran her hands along the slender sides of the person below her before recapturing her in a kiss. After a few moments they broke apart.

Olivia leaned up on her elbow on the back of the couch, she smiled down at the blonde. Alex's stomach grumbled loudly, she looked up at Olivia sheepishly.

"I came her on the pretense of food." Alex said wryly.

"And here I was thinking it was me."

"You, food, everything." Alex pulled Olivia down from her resting-place and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"So how about some dinner councilor." Olivia asked as they pulled away again.

"That would be fantastic Detective."

Olivia moved off the couch and pulled Alex up with her. They made their way into the kitchen. Alex sat on the bar stool as Olivia popped the made up plate into the microwave and poured a glass of wine for Alex. Olivia retreated to the living room to get her own glass and returned just as the microwave started beeping. She set the steaming plate in front of the famished blonde and took a seat beside her. Alex dug into the meal, they made small talk as they both sipped their wine and Alex finished her meal.

As Alex set her napkin on her plate she turned to face Olivia.

"I think I'm falling in love here Liv." She reached across and placed a hand on Olivia's thigh.

"Me too." Olivia covered Alex's hand with her own.

**END (for now)**

A/N: undoubtedly there will be more to the series, but for now Weekend From Hell is over. Any thoughts on what I should tackle next. It will continue to revolve around Olivia mostly. There are a lot of stuff I can still work that was brought up in Like Father, Like Mother, Like Me. And I have some thoughts of my own that I have had.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed the stories. It means a lot**. So let me know what you think and what you might want to see in the future of the series. (One thing I don't write smut!)

_**Lishbug**_


End file.
